Luz y Oscuridad
by milly loca
Summary: Ellos daban luz, otros la apagaban, ellos daban esperanza, otros desesperación, pero entre todo esto, solo uno se debate entre seguir en las sombras o encender la luz en el que creía apagada. (Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"


_**El actual Fic participa del reto Trimestral Enero-Abril: "Héroes y Villanos" Del Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?"**_

 _ **Dark and Ligth.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **Héroes Unidos: Primer encuentro, Parte 1.**_

Era una noche oscura cuando este enfrentamiento con la policía ocurrió, muchos policías y gente que no tenía que ver fallecieron, ese episodio lo vio un hombre a lo lejos y debido que no pudo hacer nada al respecto se decidió a reunir a un grupo de gente especial para combatir a la par de esos seis villanos que no tenían piedad de nada ni de nadie.

-Es hora de reunir a un equipo que pueda pelear a la par que la organización de los espectros-Se dijo a si mismo mientras que escribía en un cuaderno-Espero no equivocarme con quienes voy a reunir, pero basándome en las habilidades de cada Espectro, tengo que buscarlos.

Seguía escribiendo en sus notas mientras que a su lado estaba una foto de el con sus hermanas.

-Y aunque me duela, debo de hacer una parada en Corea del Sur por mi hermana menor, sé que ella ya no quiere saber nada de esta vida desde que nuestra hermana y antiguo equipo fueron acabados por los Espectros, pero necesitare su ayuda-Termino de escribir su bitácora y tomo en sus manos la foto.

En ella se notaba a ese hombre que estaba con una enorme sonrisa junto a otras dos chicas a las que abrazaba, una era rubia de largo cabello, un vestido de color azul rey con un delantal blanco, medias negras, zapatos negros y una cinta blanca en su cabello, la otro era muy desarrollada, muy bonita ojos azules muy sonriente y vestía con un traje de agricultor de color azul cielo y en su cabello rubio corto llevaba una diadema amarilla.

-Espero que Natasha me ayude en esta tarea-Suspiro mirando al techo.

 _ **Una semana después, Seúl, Corea del Sur.**_

Una mujer joven de unos 23 años estaba lavando los platos mientras pensaba en su pasado, suspiro no podía seguir pensando en eso, ya que esos recuerdos la ponían de un estado depresivo, ya que su mente llegaba la muerte de su hermana mayor, Yekaterina y la de sus otros amigos y compañeros.

-Natasha, ¿estás bien? Daze-Pregunto su pareja, Im Yong Soo, de los pocos que sabían que ella era "Diferente".

-Sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada-Dijo en tono tranquilo.

Siguió con su labor de lavar los platos, tarea que ella misma había insistido en hacer aun cuando su esposo se ofreció para hacerlo.

Yong solo se le quedo mirando un poco sabía que ella no estaba bien y menos cuando recordaba sus días de gloria como la heroína "Ice Queen", ya que sabía (y la propia Natasha le conto) que su hermana mayor falleció junto al resto de su equipo en un enfrentamiento en el que ella, su hermano y otros dos, lograron sobrevivir y tuvieron que huir.

Una vez que Natasha termino su labor ambos se fueron a sentar en la sala ya que según le dijo, Yong tenía que hablar con ella de algo muy importante.

-Bueno, ¿De qué querías hablarme?-Le pregunto la joven bielorrusa un poco curiosa.

-¿Qué te parece la idea de ser padres?-Pregunto sin muchos rodeos ya que sabía que Natasha eso le desagradaba.

La joven bielorrusa solo se le quedo viendo sorprendida y luego se sonrojo.

-Bueno, pienso que sería lindo-Comento después de un rato de pensarlo.

-¿En serio lo crees?-Yong sonrió feliz.

-La verdad si-Le respondió con una sonrisa un poco minúscula pero que Yong tenía la certeza de que ahí estaba.

En ese momento no se necesitaron palabras ya que Yong abrazo a Natasha y ella le correspondió, luego se separaron y el la beso contento por la respuesta de su esposa, en ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa, los dos se separaron.

-¿Quién será?-Cuestiono Natasha yendo a abrir la puerta.

Una vez que abrió se llevó la sorpresa más grande se su vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto a su hermano mayor que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-Le dijo en tono serio-¿Puedo pasar?

La mujer solo se quitó para dejar pasar a su hermano Ivan el cual se sentó en la sala mientras que ella preparaba un poco de té para su visita, mientras que Yong e Ivan hablaban animadamente, ya que aunque le costó que su hermano lo aceptara, finalmente logro que se hicieran amigos.

Una vez que llego con las tazas de té, se sentó junto a Yong tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te trae para Seúl Ivan?-Pregunto interesada mientras bebía un poco de su te.

Ivan lo pensó detenidamente mientras pensaba en cómo decir lo que tenía que decir, finalmente lo dijo tras dar un sorbo a su te.

-Vine a que me ayudes a detener a Los Espectros-Natasha por poco escupe su bebida de la impresión.

-Lo siento Ivan, pero ya tengo una vida hecha lejos del pasado-Dijo y suspiro-¿Porque no se lo pides a los otros?

-Eso hare, pero Natasha-Suspiro-Créeme que no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

La joven solo lo miro detenidamente y luego a su esposo buscado algo de apoyo en su decisión.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Hetacity?-Pregunto finalmente.

-Están peor de lo que crees-Agacho un poco la cabeza y la volvió a levantar-Robos, secuestros, asesinatos, entre otras cosas y en medio de todo están los Espectros.

-Natasha-Ella miro a Yong-Creo que debes ir.

-Pero Yong…..-Fue interrumpida por el joven.

-Yo estaré bien, tú tienes un deber que cumplir-Miro a Ivan-Y creo que tu hermano no te llamaría si no fuera realmente seria la cosa.

Natasha solo suspiro resignada, pero Yong e Ivan tenían razón, si la cosa no fuera tan seria no la llamaría.

-Bien iré-Miro a Ivan-Y espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Ivan sonrió, siempre podía contar con su cuñado. Ambos hermanos salieron no sin antes de irse Natasha se despidió de Yong con un beso y se fue con su hermano.

-Ivan-El ruso lo volteo a ver-Cuídala mucho y cuídate tu Daze.

-Así lo hare-Y se fueron.

 _ **En HetaCity.**_

Una vez que llegaron ambos hermanos estaban en la casa de Ivan la cual era enorme, ya que era la casa en donde vivía el antiguo equipo llamado: "Los Caballeros de la Luz", Natasha se quedó en su vieja habitación, una vez que termino de instalarse fue directo al armario y colgado en este, estaba su antiguo traje de combate: Una Blusa tipo corsé negro con arreglos en azul rey, una falda corta con azul rey en los bordes, medias negras y botas azules de tacón bajo.

-Hay dios, ¿En qué diablos me meta?-Dio un suspiro y fue a ver a Ivan.

Cuando llego donde su hermano vio que estaba en su escritorio viendo varios expedientes.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto mirando todo el desastre.

-Leyendo Natasha, leyendo-Respondió tranquilamente.

Tomo uno y vio la imagen de Diana Zondervan, su vieja enemiga, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordarla.

-Bueno ¿A quién vas a llamar?

-Tenemos que buscar gente con poderes dependiendo de los de nuestros enemigos-Dijo sin dejar su trabajo.

-¿Ya encontraste a ChunYin y a Paulo?-Le pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, están viviendo en Macao-Suspiro-Tienen un hijo en común y no creo que lo quieran involucrar en esta guerra.

Una vez que terminaron de revisar todos aquellos documentos de sus enemigos se fueron a descasar, ya mañana empezarían a buscar a los otros dos y a los demás nuevos reclutas.

 _ **En las afueras de HetaCity.**_

En una casa algo deteriorada estaban un grupo de personas que daban mala espina.

-¿Vieron sus caras?-Reía divertida Diana-"No hagan daño, por favor"-Hizo una mala imitación de una chica que por estar en el lugar equivocado termino mal.

Sus compañeros se rieron divertidos.

-Muy buena imitación amiga-Dijo una chica con rasgos latinos riendo a carcajadas.

-Bueno, ¿Si ya terminaron con sus idioteces?-Todos lo vieron-Tenemos trabajo, ese contrabando de armas no se va a entregar solo.

Gobert hablo de forma en extremo seria y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

-Oye tengo la sensación de que Ivan está planeando algo-Dijo tranquilo Luciano a sus compañeros.

-Sea lo que sea lo que ese idiota planea, no podrá contra nosotros-Dijo sonriendo la taiwanesa.

-No se confíen, debemos estar listos, algo me dice que está planeando juntar un nuevo equipo-Hablo ahora Luzt en tono serio.

-Si antes pudimos contra su tonto quipo, podremos contra ellos ahora-Hablo Verónica sonriendo.

Terminada la plática todos terminaron de subir el cargamento y sin más fueron a entregarlo y cobrar su dinero, y pobre del que los estafe.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Tanto Ivan como Natasha se prepararon para partir a Macao donde estaba una pareja un tanto especial, tomaron un avión privado a Macao y una vez que llegaron ambos se dispusieron a buscar a la pareja.

-Bueno espero que no sea tardado-Dijo la bielorrusa tranquila.

-No te preocupes ya sé dónde viven-Le garantizo el ruso sonriendo.

Y dicho y hecho dieron con una casa sencilla en un barrio medio bajo, y por el tipo de fachada de la casa, era obvio que ese matrimonio era el propietario de esa casa. Ivan toco la puerta.

-Ya voy Aru-Se escuchó la voz de la china que sonaba alegre.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí Aru?!-Pregunto un poco alterada.

-¿Podemos pasar?-Pregunto esta vez Natasha-Y créeme que no creo que te guste lo que mi hermano te dirá.

ChunYin los dejo entrar y los sentó en la sala y les preparo te mientras hablaban.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí Aru?-Les volvió a preguntar un poco seria.

-Bueno te diremos, pero antes, ¿Dónde está tu marido?-Fue Natasha la que pregunto esta vez.

En ese momento y por la puerta entro un hombre de piel morena, ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño.

-¿Demandaban mi presencia?-Pregunto tranquilamente mientras sonreía algo divertido-Ola Ivan, Natasha.

-Previet Paulo, siéntate par favor, estás en tu casa-Dijo en tono bromista el ruso, Paulo solo rio un poco.

Una vez que se sentó junto a ellos Ivan procedió a contar por lo que había ido, Paulo se quedó sorprendido junto con su esposa.

-No es posible, creí que ya estaban en prisión-Dijo Paulo con cierto enojo de solo recordar a cierto holandés.

-Yo también pero ya vez que no, regresaron y volvieron a las andadas-Dijo con fastidio Natasha-Creeme a mí tampoco me hace muy feliz.

-Bueno si ese idiota regreso no me opondré al deber-Dijo el portugués tranquilo-Chun ¿Tu que dices?

Todos vieron a la mujer que solo suspiro.

-De acuerdo Aru-Dijo después de un rato pensando-Ahora la cosa es decirle a nuestro hijo Aru.

Un rato después el chico llego de sus clases y cuando se lo dijeron él lo entendió.

-Solo con una condición-Dijo de forma seria.

-¿Cuál?-Todos tenían curiosidad sobre la condición del muchacho.

-Yo también iré-Dio su condición y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Después de una discusión entre padres e hijo, el joven Lin Shun Da silva Wang, logro convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran ir y ayudar.

Todos fueron al aeropuerto para poder tomar su avión privado de regreso a HetaCity, pero Ivan recordó algo por lo que sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dijo al piloto que cambiara de rumbo.

-Bueno Ivan, Ponnos al corriente sobre lo que pasa en HetaCity Aru-Dijo algo seria la asiática.

-Bueno como ya saben la banda criminal Los Espectros están haciendo de las suyas una vez más-Les paso una carpeta bastante gorda de documentos-Robos a mano armada, asesinatos de personas importantes, y demás es lo que han estado haciendo, pero temo que todo lo que hacen actualmente es solo una tapadera de lo que realmente están planeando.

-¿Qué cree que estén planeando Señor Ivan?-Pregunto el joven Shun curioso.

-Me temo que están planeando algo que no nos va a gustar para nada, a nadie-Dijo serio, luego saco una memoria USB y la coloco en una laptop que el traía y la puso enfrente de los cuatro conocidos-Esto lo obtuve de un contacto de un laboratorio que está en los límites de la ciudad, que maneja químicos muy potentes.

En la grabación se mostraba una gran cantidad de materiales de todo tipo, incluso radiactivos, y a un grupo de personas entrando a la fuerza asesinando a los guardias y robando varias sustancias e información valiosa.

-Lo que robaron además de esas sustancias fue información clasificada que solo se maneja en ese lugar y es del gobierno-Le dijo.

-O sea que se robaron información sobre algo que es muy peligroso, ¿cierto?-Pregunto ahora Natasha mirando con odio a cierta belga.

-Sí, esa información es sobre misiles nucleares, su ubicación y como activarlos a distancia-Dijo el ruso con gesto serio.

-Están locos-Hablo en un susurro el portugués.

Después de hablar sobre lo que harían llegaron a su destino.

-¿Polonia?-Le preguntaron una vez que llegaron.

-Sí, iremos a un hotel a hospedarnos y después yo saldré solo, ustedes deben descansar-Dijo mientras paraba un taxi y este los llevaba a un hotel para que descansaran.

Una vez que llego a su cuarto de hotel Ivan se puso a ver algo en su laptop era un documento psiquiátrico de un muchacho y un artículo de un diario de la ciudad donde se leía en letras mayúsculas: "GRAN INCENDIO CONSUME UNA ESCUELA ENTERA, MATA A TODOS, SOLO UN SOBREVIVIENTE".

-¿Cómo pudieron forzar a un niño a hacer eso?-Se preguntaba mirando la foto de un niño de unos trece años que parecía asustados y decaído.

 _ **En el Hospital Psiquiátrico.**_

Un muchacho se encontraba dormido en su cuarto del hospital en meses no había tenido una recaída, eso hacía sentir a los doctores orgullosos de él, sobre todo porque él estaba en ese lugar desde muy joven, en la actualidad contaba con 19 años.

El guardia de la ronda nocturna vigilaba que los internos estuvieran durmiendo, cuando entro al cuarto de Feliks noto que dormía tranquilamente, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ese chico de verdad se esforzaba para mejorar su condición mental, después de verificar que todo estaba bien se fue. En ese momento una sombra apareció en el cuarto y noto que estaba adornado con dibujos y recortes de periódicos viejos, también había un baúl que era donde guardaba una gran variedad de telas y justo al lado del mismo había un maniquí, y una mesa donde había una máquina de coser.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada tus aficiones pequeño muñeco de trapo-Dijo la sombra con frialdad, se acercó al chico durmiente-Es hora de que sueñes con fuego de nuevo.

Susurrando eso beso su frente dejando una marca en la misma que brillo un poco, después de eso la sombra desapareció del cuarto.

 _ **/sueño/**_

Estaba un niño rubio y de ojos verdes caminando por la calle directo a la escuela estaba emocionado ya que su señor le permitió ir a la escuela y poder estudiar, en ese momento se encontró con un grupo de niños de su misma edad que no dudaron en ir a molestarlo, al principio solo trato de ignorarlos pero en ese momento le lazaron piedras, por lo que empezó a correr intentando escapar de sus agresores pero una de las piedras impacto en su cabeza haciéndolo caer, los niños se acercaron riendo.

-Miren nada más chicos, un niño que se cree niña-Dijo burlón uno de los chicos.

-N-No es ve-verdad-Dijo con dificultad por el llanto que estaba derramando.

-¡Cállate!-Acto seguido el chico que grito aquello coloco su pie en su cabeza presionándola contra suelo.

-Basta, por favor basta-Suplico en un susurro, cuando en ese momento sintió calor en su cuerpo y en su espalda-"No por favor, no ahora"

En ese momento el niño que presionaba su cabeza contra el pavimento quito su pie de sobresalto debido que sintió que se le quemaba, las risas se convirtieron en exclamaciones de terror cuando el niño que molestaban en el jardín de la escuela se empezó a prender en llamas blancas y sus ojos brillaban con una luz lo rodeaba mientras unas alas salían de su espalda. El chico mismo que parecía una especie de aparición divina parecía asustado al igual que los otros cinco chicos.

-¡Ayúdenme!-Grito suplicando-¡Por favor, tienen que ayudarme! ¡Ayúdenme!-Sus gritos se hicieron desesperados, y lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos.

En ese momento la conciencia de ese niño se nublo y hubo una gran explosión en ese escuela que mato a todo el mundo y destruyó por completo el edificio, quedando el en medio de todo con su ropa algo quemada e inconsciente en el suelo.

-Bien hecho pequeño Feliks-Dijo un hombre en tono complacido.

 _ **/En la Realidad/**_

El muchacho se empezó a convulsionar en su cama aferrándose a las sabanas se le dificultaba respirar, viejas cicatrices empezaron a sangrar se movía inquieto en su cama que ya estaba empezando a cubrirse de llamas y de su espalda dos aberturas se abrieron dejando escapar más sangre, de sus ojos salían lagrimas rojas demasiado espesas.

-No, no-Suplicaba mientras imágenes venían a su cabeza-No me controlaras.

En ese momento todo a su alrededor se empezó a quemar, su cuerpo igual se empezó a iluminar, de pronto, eso noche todo su progreso se fue al drenaje.

-¡No!-Y con ese grito sus ojos se abrieron con un brillo dorado.

Se levantó de la cama que estaba manchada de su sangre de su espalda salieron dos bellas alas de plumas blancas y doradas, se paró en medio del cuarto y una ráfaga de aire y fuego salió de su cuerpo, mientras gritaba y las lágrimas de sangre no se detenían.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el hospital fue consumido por las llamas en menos de un minuto y todos los ocupantes o por lo menos la mayoría fallecieron mientras dormían y otros cuantos resultaron lesionados.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Ivan fue el primero en levantarse y fue a desayunar cuando en ese momento escucho algo detrás de él eran un par de empleados que hablaban de un incendio en un hospital psiquiátrico, Ivan ya tenía una ligera noción de lo que pasaba por lo que se apresuró a comer y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible para dirigirse al lugar de los hechos para saber más sobre su objetivo para reclutarlo y poder ayudarlo mejor.

Cuando termino salió y tomo el primer taxi que encontró, el cual lo llevo sin problemas y sin decir nada ni preguntar el porqué de querer ir a ese lugar, una vez que llego al lugar, pago y fue a buscar a alguien que le pudiera dar razón de lo sucedido y encontró a uno de los médicos que trabajaba en dicho lugar.

-Buen día señor, mi nombre en Ivan Braginsky-Se presentó cordialmente ante el médico-¿Me podría decir que fue lo que paso en este lugar?

-Lo que paso es uno de los pacientes provoco un incendio por la noche y mato a los demás internos, pero lo bueno es que los que se encontraban en las zonas aisladas lograron salvarse y otros solo resultaron heridos-Le conto dando un suspiro-Ese chico iba tan bien, todo su progreso se fue al desagüe ayer por la noche.

-¿Dónde ese chico ahora?-Pregunto interesado.

-Está en otra institución cerca de aquí-Lo miro-¿Qué es de el? Según tengo entendido ese chico no tenía familia.

-Soy su nuevo tutor-Dijo dando una sonrisa amable.

Después de mucho meditar, el hombre accedió a llevarlo al lugar donde estaba su nuevo recluta, una vez ahí dijo quién era y sin más lo llevaron donde tenían a Feliks, lo llevaron a un cuarto aislado por un largo pasillo donde estaban una serie de salas donde estaban los enfermos más graves, él y el hombre que lo escoltaba llegaron a una cabina donde a través de un cristal se miraba una habitación iluminada blanca, con una cama, un escritorio y demás cosas, pero en medio del cuarto estaba una silla en donde estaba sentado un muchacho de cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros y lleno de vendas, incluso sus ojos estaban vendados y de las vendas de su cuerpo y ojos salían rastros de sangre.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?-Pidió el ruso.

-Claro, solo que no toque el tema del fuego-Ivan volteo a ver a la enfermera-Es muy sensible en ese aspecto y pudiera reaccionar de forma algo violenta.

Ivan solo asintió y lo dejaron entrar, el chico solo se puso en alerta cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

-No tengas miedo Feliks, nada te va a pasar-Dijo tranquilo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Quién es y como sabe mi nombre?-Pregunto con gesto de desconfianza en su voz.

-Solo alguien que quiere ayudarte-Se colocó a su lado y puso su mano en el hombro del jovencito.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, él quiere que mate a todos los que me rodean-Dijo en tono triste.

-No si yo no lo dejo-Le dijo en tono tranquilo.

El chico dirigió su nublada vista hacia el mayor como evaluando lo que decía.

-Si voy con usted, ¿Podre estar tranquilo?-Le pregunto.

-Claro, pero eso dependerá de ti el querer ir conmigo y mis amigos, no te voy a obligar a nada.

-Iré con usted-Dijo con voz tranquila.

Ivan solo sonrió un poco y le tendió la mano a Feliks para estrecharla.

-Estarás bien con nosotros, te lo prometo-Le dijo con un tono paternal.

 _ **En el hotel.**_

Estaban los otros comiendo mientras se quejaban del modo en que Ivan se había ido sin decir nada, cuando ya estaban listos para ir a buscarlo y decirle algunas cosas por irse sin avisar primero, lo vieron llegar con alguien a sus espaldas, decidieron acercarse a preguntar.

-Ivan, ¿Quién es el niño?-Pregunto el portugués mirando al nuevo miembro que se escondió detrás de Ivan.

-Chicos está bien, él es Feliks, el nuevo miembro del equipo-Sonrió acariciando el cabello dorado del polaco.

Nadie dijo nada, pero solo alguien tuvo el valor de ir hacia el joven que parecía asustado y tenía una venda en los ojos, le sonrió a pesar de que no podía verlo.

-Hola, soy Lin Shun-Se presentó ante él.

-Soy Feliks, mucho gusto-Le dio la mano con algo de timidez.

Después de eso, Ivan pidió algo de comer para Feliks que lo comió como si fuera un vagabundo lo que provoco el asombro de todos a su alrededor.

-Pobre niño Aru.

-Sí, ¿Qué le daban de comer a este pobre?-Cuestiono Natasha con tono de desaprobación.

Una vez que terminaron fueron a tomar un vuelo lo más rápido posible a Hetacity, pero en el camino se encontraron con un alboroto, al parecer había problemas grandes ya que la gente huía aterrada de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, todos bajaron de su transporte y sin más fueron al lugar, que era un plaza, y en medio estaban sus viejos enemigos.

-Oh miren esto chicos-Dijo Verónica, más conocida como "El Quetzal negro"-Hola ChunYin-Sonrio de forma burlona a la asiática que solo soltó un gruñido.

-Vaya esto será divertido-Se rio Diana Zondervan, mejor conocida como "Pandora"-Cuánto sin verte Natasha, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

-Apuñalaste a mi hermana por la espalda, maldita zorra-Gruño la bielorrusa con desprecio.

-Oh cierto-Soltó una risa.

-Luciano.

-Paulo-El italiano miro con odio al portugués y el sentimiento era correspondido.

-Ivan, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-Hablo el alemán con frialdad.

-Lo mismo digo Lutz.

En ese momento una sombra se alzó sobre todos, era el líder de ese grupo de gente, Govert Zondervan, más conocido como "Hades", miro a sus enemigos y reconoció a una de las caras que estaban con ellos frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-Ivan, tienes algo que es mío-Al escuchar esa voz Feliks se encogió en su lugar.

-El chico ya no está sujeto a ti-Dijo en tono serio.

-Su sangre es de mi propiedad.

-No voy a dejar que te lo lleves-Hablo Shun en tono determinado poniéndose frente a su nuevo amigo para defenderlo.

-Veo que tienes un nuevo recluta, me agrada que sea determinado, pero eso no basta para quitarme lo que por derecho me pertenece, y lo sabes bien Ivan.

Todos lo vieron con desprecio, incluso Ivan ya que ese hombre se encargó de asesinar a sus amigos y a su otra hermana.

-Ya dije que no te llevaras al chico-Hablo firme el ruso.

-Hay deja al infeliz de Feliks, llevémonos al sabroso de ese chico asiático-Dijo Verónica mirando a Shun de forma pervertida.

-¡No tocaras a mi hijo Aru!

Y sin pensarlo mucho ChunYin se lanzó contra la mexicana, lo que provoco que todos se lanzaran contra unos contra otros, mientras que un joven polaco estaba entrando en pánico mientras que Govert se le acercaba lentamente.


End file.
